Ensembles
by Lokki1
Summary: Elle attend son retour mais celui-ci tarde à arriver.


**Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à J.K. Rowling.**

 **J'ai écrit ça il y a quelques temps aussi mais finalement il me plait toujours même si mon style d'écriture a évolué. C'est une histoire qui a lieu je dirais après le tome 7 mais sans vraiment prendre en compte l'histoire à partir de la fin du tome 5.**

 **Ce n'est pas développé, c'est juste un petit moment de vie.**

 **Les personnages finissent par être mentionnés mais il me semblait important de ne pas les citer dans le résumé.**

 **Maintenant que les explications sont données, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**

 **Au plaisir !**

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'être une coquille vide depuis ton départ. En fait, c'est ce que je suis, juste un corps fonctionnant tel un automate. Je souris pour tromper ceux qui vivent avec moi, les Weasley, Harry, Sirius et personne ne semble avoir remarqué. Sauf Remus. Evidemment, Remus remarque toujours. Il a compris, compris que mes sourires sont faux, que mon enthousiasme est feint, que mes yeux sont vides. Il a compris que c'est ton absence qui me ronge comme un poison, que je meurs à petit feu de ne pas savoir où tu es, ce que tu fais, comment tu vas. Je m'occupe l'esprit comme je peux et quelques fois, Remus vient me voir et essaie de me distraire mais il semble que rien n'éloigne assez longtemps ta pensée de mon esprit. Pourtant je ne devrais pas m'en faire, tu es toujours revenu alors je veux croire qu'une fois encore tu me reviendras. Dis-moi ce que je ferais sans toi? Comment expliquer à mes amis que si tu n'es pas là, je ne suis plus moi.

Ô si tu savais comme je me déteste de penser ainsi. Tu me trouverais tellement stupide et pour être honnête, je me trouve stupide. Tu sais, comme dans ces romans pour ados que tu détestes tant, quand l'héroïne se languit de son amour perdu.

Les jours passent et mon masque se fissure, ici, ils ont commencé à remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Probablement que le fait de ne pas manger a dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. Même pour les plus aveugles, il y a des choses qui se remarquent.

J'erre donc dans le square, déambulant çà et là parce que personne ne veut ou ne peut me donner quelque chose à faire. Ne voient-ils pas que l'attente et l'inaction me tuent aussi sûrement que si le sort de mort m'atteignait? Tu n'as jamais mis autant de temps à revenir et je t'en veux pour ça et je m'en veux de t'en vouloir.

J'en veux aux autres habitants de la maison qui ne savent pas et qui vont et viennent, s'occupant de moi comme si je pouvais exploser à chaque instant. Remus est en mission, il ne peut plus m'aider comme il le faisait et les autres ne comprennent pas. Comment le pourraient-ils? Même s'ils comprenaient enfin, l'accepteraient-ils? Ont-ils le choix de toutes manières? A part toi, personne ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer.

Ciel je deviens folle. Encore un réveil de plus dans ce lit et tu n'es toujours pas là. Aujourd'hui, le ciel est clair, ce devrait être une bonne journée mais tu me manques toujours autant. Je suis dans la cuisine quand j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Ce n'est pas rare mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de rater un battement en espérant que ce soit toi. Hélas, tu n'es pas encore rentré, c'est Remus. Je me lève quand même pour l'accueillir, après tout, lui aussi rentre de mission et mérite que je fasse un effort. Cela ne me surprend plus mais quand il me voit, il sait tout de suite que mon état d'esprit s'est encore empiré. Il me sourit et ne s'offusque pas que seule l'ombre d'un sourire lui réponde. Je remonte dans ma chambre que je partage avec Ginny et m'allonge sur le lit. Je m'absorbe dans la contemplation du plafond et sans que je ne le remarque, des larmes commencent à couler. Je ne fais rien pour les retenir, je ne peux plus. Je n'entends pas Ginny entrer dans notre chambre, mais je la vois s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle me regarde un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

— Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien Mione. Je ne sais pas si tu ne veux pas ou ne peux pas nous parler mais je sens que tu nous en veux de ne pas comprendre. Je sais que Remus a compris et s'il peut t'aider alors j'espère que tu vas le laisser faire. Mais je suis là si un jour tu veux me parler. Je t'écouterais…

Elle s'arrête et je tourne ma tête vers elle. Je lui suis reconnaissante de me laisser le choix mais je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer. A vrai dire, je n'arrive plus à ouvrir la bouche sans exprimer ma peine et je te déteste encore plus de me faire ressentir ça. Je ne dis rien. Je reprends ma contemplation du plafond et Ginny reste là sans rien dire.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé, sûrement plusieurs heures. Ginny est sortie deux fois de la chambre et est revenue. Elle a sûrement dû aller manger. Le soleil s'est couché, et la nuit est claire. Mon attention est entièrement portée sur la fenêtre, je ne suis pas sortie depuis longtemps. Je pense que c'est Molly qui essaie de me garder à l'intérieur parce qu'elle a peur que je ne m'effondre dehors. La porte claque encore et je me fais violence pour ne pas espérer pourtant, les voix ont un timbre différent de d'habitude. Les réactions sont différentes et j'entends Sirius élever la voix. J'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

— Tiens c'est bizarre, d'habitude il n'y a que Rogue qui peut mettre Sirius dans cet état.

— Enfin. Murmurais-je.

Ce n'est pas un rêve mais je veux en avoir le cœur net. Je me lève rapidement et descends dans l'entrée plus vite que je ne l'ai fait depuis ton départ. Je crois que Ginny est surprise mais elle ne dit toujours rien. J'arrive en haut des marches et je te vois enfin. Tu ne dis rien, tu restes parfaitement impassible devant les piques de Sirius. Mes yeux croisent ceux de Remus qui me confirme que je ne rêve pas, que tu es bien là.

Je crois que tu m'as entendu parce que tu te désintéresse de celui qui te raille et tu plonges ton regard dans le mien et le monde disparaît autour de nous. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi et à ce moment, peu m'importe que Molly, Sirius, Harry, Ron et Ginny soient présents, il n'y a que toi qui compte. Mes larmes coulent toutes seules et sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, mon corps bouge tout seul. Il ne me faut pas moins d'une seconde pour dévaler les escaliers et me voilà dans tes bras.

A cet instant précis, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que tes bras me serrant contre ton torse. Je crois cependant, que le silence s'était abattu autour de nous. Qui aurait pu penser que tu ne me repousserais pas violemment avec une remarque bien sentie? Je finis par me détacher très légèrement de toi, juste assez pour me replonger dans ton regard. Je pose ma main sur ta joue, caresse la barbe naissante et passe mon pouce sur tes lèvres.

— Cinquante-trois jours. Finis-je par dire.

— Je sais.

— Non. Non tu ne sais pas.

Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi alors je n'ajoutais rien. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter de toute manière.

— Hermione?

— Oui Ron?

— Tu nous expliques? demanda Harry.

— Passons dans le salon. Intervint Remus. Bon retour parmi nous Severus.

Tu lui réponds d'un signe de tête et sans me lâcher, nous le suivons dans le salon. Tu t'assois sur le canapé et je me blottis contre toi. Sirius et Ron ont l'air un petit peu dégoutés, Harry semble perplexe et Molly donne l'impression de vouloir m'éloigner au plus vite de toi. Ils prennent place et personne ne prend la parole. Remus et Ginny m'observent en souriant. Remus était au courant bien sûr mais ça me fait plaisir que Ginny accepte.

— Professeur, dîtes-nous que vous n'allez plus partir avant un long, très long moment. dit Ginny.

— Pourquoi donc miss Weasley?

— Parce que je préfère quand Mione sourit comme ça.

Tu tournes ta tête vers moi et je vois dans tes yeux une sorte d'incrédulité mêlée de compréhension. C'est une expression très étrange sur toi. Je suppose que tu as dû être affecté toi aussi par notre séparation, tu n'as jamais été si tactile devant d'autres personnes.

— Je ne partirais plus.

Je n'avais pas eu la sensation d'avoir retenu ma respiration mais de toute évidence, le soupir que je lâchais prouvait à quel point cette phrase me soulageait.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Il n'y a rien à comprendre Harry.

— Mais toi et le b…

— Ronald si tu termines cette phrase, tu vas rendre maman très malheureuse parce que tu n'auras jamais d'enfants. lui dit Ginny d'une voix doucereuse.

Il n'osa pas terminer. Je te regardais et pu voir de l'amour dans tes yeux alors je me lançais. Si je devais perdre des amis à cause de ça, alors soit. Il me resterait Remus, Ginny et toi.

— J'aime Severus et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez dire ou faire qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis. Molly, je ne suis pas en danger avec lui bien au contraire alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je sais parfaitement où je mets les pieds. Sirius, je t'aime bien malgré tout ce que je peux dire sur tes bêtises, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup parce que tu es l'une des rares personnes à me mettre dans une rage folle tout en me faisant rire, avec les jumeaux. Ça me désolerait de devoir te dire adieu parce que tu n'es pas capable d'accepter que vous avez grandi tous les deux. Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, presque comme mon frère et je sais que tu peux comprendre même si ça prend du temps. Je sais aussi que tu peux pardonner, si ce n'est ce qu'il t'a fait à toi, pardonne ce qu'il m'a fait à moi parce que j'ai pardonné. Ronald, malgré tous tes défauts, je suis restée ton amie et je t'ai accepté alors pour une fois fais-en autant pour moi. Accepte.

Je les regardais tour à tour, espérant que mon message soit passé. Je te pris la main et avant de monter avec toi, j'embrassais Remus et Ginny. Le loup parce qu'il m'avait soutenu pendant ton absence sans jamais juger, la rousse parce qu'elle avait accepté sans restrictions aucunes. Nous sommes montés dans une chambre libre et avons fermé la porte à clef. Nous nous sommes allongés sur le lit et sommes restés enlacés l'un contre l'autre sans dire un mot pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. J'avais juste besoin de te sentir près de moi, de sentir que tu étais vivant et à moi mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Que se passe-t-il?

— J'ai été découvert.

Je savais ce que cette phrase voulait dire. Elle signifiait que tu ne devrais plus repartir auprès de lui, risquer ta vie pour récolter des informations. Elle signifiait qu'à partir de maintenant, nous pouvions être ensemble sans limites. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose parce que la guerre n'était pas finie et que nous avions encore à nous battre, mais maintenant, nous nous battrons ensembles.


End file.
